mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulk
Vulk is an Infernites Mixel. Description The strong one. He might be a little dim but his heart burns the brightest. His heated hands can dig an escape route or make a surface too hot for enemies to cross. Unfortunately, he often forgets he’s got a stove for a hand and gives some painful high fives. Vulk is part of the Infernites tribe and very handy for a barbecue. Personality Vulk is dim-witted, but lovable. He often makes mistakes, and he is very clumsy, but his lovable personality often makes him forgiven. He is known to love jokes and is helpful and friendly to all Mixels. He is a little bit soft-spoken and his voice is often a little quiet, but he is still a reliable Mixel. Physical Appearance Vulk is mostly red. He has a small head with well-defined lips that have three fangs pointing downwards. He has a stocky body that tapers downwards. He is a Cyclops, so he has a single eye. On top of his head are two black cat-like ears. His arms are light grey and fairly long, with grey hands with three burning orange fingers on each. His legs are light grey and fairly short, with tall red feet with two dark red toes on each foot. Memorable Quotes *''"...RONI!"'' - Vulk, Cookironi *''"Guys! The lava shower's clogged again! Teslo and Krader are comin' over for ice cream! We've gots to do something about that faucet!"'' - Vulk, Hot Lava Shower *''"Let's mix it to fix it."'' - Vulk, Pothole *''"Uh..well..heh...uh...um...well...I'm busy."'' - Vulk, Rockball *''"Hey! You got ice cubes in my barbecue!"'' - Vulk, Bar B Cubes *''"S'cuse me, Lunk!"'' - Vulk, Elevator * ''"THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT!" ''- Vulk, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp Set Information Vulk was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41501 and contains 69 pieces. In-Booklet code Vulk's in-booklet code is F1REF1N8RS, which is FireFingers when decoded. Trivia *Vulk's name comes from Vulcan, the Roman god of fire and volcanoes. *He is the Infernite Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. *He is best friends with Zaptor. **Along with Zaptor, he is friends with Teslo and Krader as shown in Hot Lava Shower. *His ears were originally going to be the same shade of red as his body. *He is second in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. ** However, some versions of the logo replace him with Flain, such as the one on the back of the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. *He is in the Cartoon Network Studios logo at the end of foreign airings of the shorts, with headphones and a rainbow cubit, shouting "REMIX!" This was also shown at the end of Mixed Up Special. * So far, he is the only one to like one of the Wiztastics' shows. * He knows how to play the turntables. * He has the most pieces out of the Infernites. * He is the strongest Infernite. * When he is scared, harmed, or surprised by Zorch he will make a sort of girlish scream. * Surprisingly, in the Japanese dubs of episodes, he uses the pronoun "ore", which is stereotypically used for tough and confident males. Gallery Appearances Season 1 *Coconapple *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Pothole * Murp *Rockball Season 2 *Bar-B-Cubes *Vaudeville Fun *Elevator Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure **Murp Romp Sources and References Category:Infernites Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Nixel Included Category:Fire Category:Fiery Mixels Category:Red Category:One Eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Cat ears Category:Under bite Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Three teeth Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Two toes Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Strong Mixels Category:Shortest mixels Category:Shy Mixels